Despacitocult
Despacitocult is a sexy, albeit controversial organization originally made up of 5 insane flat earthers/lesbian rights activists, now known as a controversial group of INSANE neighborhood bullies (and incels) who love insanity. Their base is actually their headquarters, which is located in Despacitoland. Their enemies are horny people and fujohsis. History The insane and troubled history of Despacito goes as follows... The history of Despacitocult began when it was formed some time in 2018. The original 5 members consisted of Master Frown, Nina Ichihara, Natsuki, Yoshiko Tsushima and Hatsune Miku. The main things about Despacitocult were that they were insane, they were all communists, they were all incels, and they all liked dank memes. Also, two of the OG members, Hatsune Miku and Master Frown, are/were Yakuza members. Soon, new members joined like Unikitty, Herb Cookie, Whipped Cream Cookie, and others as well. Later on, Despacitocult and Demencia and The Black Hat Gang had an insane brawl over differing opinions regarding the flat earth theory. It was so bad, the latter group had to disband due to death threats being made towards them by the former group. It was there that the greater story of Despacitocult expanded, as well as the point where other members like Kotoko Utsugi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Moonlight Cookie, Fink, Dendy, Peach Cookie, Nico Yazawa and Ruby Kurosawa joined. And there you have it - the sexy history of Despacitocult! How to get in #You must not be horny, have ever been horny, or ever will be horny. This is not a joke. Please to leave. #You must not be a fujoshi, have ever been a fujoshi, or ever will be a fujoshi. This is not a joke. Please leave. #You must be an incel. If you are a chad, exceptions will be made if you know any of the members personally. #You must shatter the fourth wall. #You must watch all episodes from the second season of OK K.O.! while drinking both kinds of Diet Pepsi. #You must burn down an abandoned building, and then deter law enforcement and firefighters away with a shit-ton of multicolored smoke bombs. #You must be a flat earther, cube earther, triangle earther or a believer of the great ice ball theory, preferably the former of the four. Round-Earthers are shot on sight. #You must compete in the Despacitolympics. #You must survive a 2-hour loop of the Nutshack theme song. #Make a list of your five most favorite memes. If your list has a shitty meme like Spaghet, you will be automatically, infinitely banned from ever joining Despacitocult. #You must research evidence regarding the Flat Earth. (originally, it was to troll on Demencia and The Black Hat Gang (who happened to be hardcore Round-Earthers), but it was replaced due to their disbanding) #You must write a short essay on why you want to join Despacitocult. #Find the group's base and write your name in the Membership Book. Da Memebers *Master Frown (the leader. He is your God.) *Yoshiko Tsushima (hawt co-leader) *Nina Ichihara *Natsuki *Hatsune Miku *Herb Cookie *Whipped Cream Cookie *Kotoko Utsugi *Kyoko Kirigiri *Dr. Fox *Angie Yonaga *Moonlight Cookie *Peach Cookie *Fink *Dendy *Nico Yazawa *Ruby Kurosawa Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Shitposting Category:Despacitocult